


two little

by eos (collaredjoon)



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Little Karina, Little Ningning, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaredjoon/pseuds/eos
Summary: karina regresses. ningning usually takes care of her, but in a rare instance, she regresses too. minor panic ensues.
Relationships: Ning Yizhuo | Ningning/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	two little

being unable to control regression is hard. karina knows this more than anyone. she's never been great at control, nor is she the most stable-minded. thankfully, the other girls understand, and especially ningning.

after karina had told them about her age regression, ningning had approached her feeling similar—that sometimes it feels like she's small, and at inappropriate times her inner child pops out. she never knew there was a name for it, but they bonded through it.

it only took a few times of seeing karina regress for ningning to finally embrace that side of her too. she'd been scared to let herself surrender to the headspace, but when she did, it was scary and wonderful at the same time. she'd been with karina, who (admittedly) wasn't the best caregiver, but being a little herself, she was able to care for ningning through her first regression.

ningning doesn't do it often—only when she's under impossible amounts of stress. usually karina can sense it, but not today.

all the girls are spent, and all karina wants to do is collapse onto his bed and switch on the cartoons channel. she can already feel the way her brain wants to regress and she's been staving it off for hours. now, she finally lets go.

she heads into her room, changes into comfortable clothes, and curls up on her bed with share bear in her arms. she opens the drawer in her nightstand which holds a variety of adult pacifiers—most of them custom made.

she's deciding which one to pick, when her door cracks open.

before she even looks over she knows it's ningning. it was obvious all day that karina wasn't okay, and ningning is always the first to come to her aid. karina would love her to play with her hair while she watches cartoons. when she sees ningning's face, karina knows something's not right. her brows are pinched, and her eyes are spacey. she doesn't look at karina, just slowly wanders into her room. karina's heart thumps in worry. "nii?" she asks—the endearing nickname she'd given ningning.

ningning doesn't respond. karina grows wary. if there's a problem, karina isn't prepared to handle it; she's already regressing and it's getting harder to not form coherent thoughts.

finally, ningning looks up. her face is different and her lips pout petulantly.

"na," she whines, the name ningning calls karina when she's little too. karina shoots up out of her bed and bounds over to ningning, wrapping her arms around her in an embrace.

"okay?" karina asks with the limited speech she has. ningning shakes her head. like karina, ningning doesn't speak much. in fact, she's nonverbal most of the time, only communicating with gestures and sounds. karina guesses she regresses to a younger age than herself.

she panics a little, because it's rare that they're both little unless they plan it on playdate days. ningning leans into her and sniffles. karina wishes ningning wasn't nonverbal right now so she knows what ningning needs. she whips her head around, scanning the room.

she spots the open drawer of pacifiers and waddles over. she swipes the purple one with a resin butterfly centerpiece. it's ningning's paci that she keeps it in karina's room. she makes her way back to ningning.

"ah?" karina holds it up to her.

ningning understands and takes it, slipping it into her mouth. her brows relax and she lets out a breath. she looks so tiny, drowning in her oversized sweater, and wearing a hair clip left there by their stylist.

karina takes her hand and gently pulls her to sit on the floor with her. since ningning always needs something to hold, karina swipes the nearest stuffie (a penguin with a santa hat) and gives it to her. ningning excitedly takes it and hugs it. karina still has share bear.

she then grabs the tablet on her desk and places on the floor in front of them. she taps the netflix app and selects the first show on her list: care bears. it always makes her feel extra little, and she loves all the antics the bears in care-a-lot get themselves into.

ningning doesn't have any preferences when it comes to children's programs, so it's always easy to watch things with her.

once the episode begins, ningning wraps her arms around karina, to which karin does the same. when she's like this, ningning is super clingy, not that karina blames her.

as the episode runs, they giggle and make noises at the characters. ningning points at the screen when king beastly appears and makes a distressed noise, to which karina scrunches her face at.

when cheer bear appears, ningning's favorite bear, she bounces in place. she opens her mouth to make a happy sound, accidentally letting her paci fall. ningning makes a noise akin to a bird squawking. just then, there's a knock at the door, before it slowly opens.

"key karina, is ningning in- oh." giselle pauses when she sees them. the two littles look at her with wide eyes. "uhh..." giselle's eyes flicker between them. "gimme a minute."

quickly, she shuts the door. karina and ningning look at each other. even though giselle and winter know about their age regression, they try to keep it to themselves in fear of judgement, even though giselle and winter are the lest judgmental people they know. karina doesn't know if giselle's reaction was good or bad, but she's scared. her eyes get blurry with wetness.

ningning senses her distress and hugs her tighter. they're both afraid now. the last thing they need is tension between the group because their regression makes it too weird.

suddenly, giselle opens the door again, two glasses of orange juice in her hand. "uhh," she walks over and crouches down in front of them."i think you guys like this?" she says with a nervous laugh. "i've seen your sippy cup before but i didn't know where it was so i hope a regular cup is okay," she says to karina, then looks at ningning.

"wait- should i get straws? i should get straws." she hurries out of the room and comes back with two silicone straws, one purple and the other blue. she sticks them into the glasses and smiles. ningning blinks in surprise and karina is too shocked to say anything, as if she can form words to begin with.

giselle rises to her feet and perches her hands on her hips. "you guys are good, right?" she asks.

when they don't respond, she nods. "um. i'll leave you alone now. call me if you need anything." she skips back out and leaves the door cracked.

karina and ningning look at each other and break out into giggles. never has giselle interacted with them before when they were little. she was a bit awkward, but both of them appreciate giselle for trying. seeing her not being weirded out makes karina's chest warm. she feels safer now.

they spend the evening binging the rest of care bears until the season ends. by then, it's dark outside and they're tired. ningning falls asleep first. karina sets aside their finished glasses and cuddles up to ningning on the floor.

soon she's asleep as well.

at some point, someone puts a blanket over them. karina smiles in her sleep. two voices giggle quietly.

today might've been exhausting, but now karina is the happiest.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/asteriaespa).


End file.
